


origin of squall

by datastorm



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, its joke, this started out as a joke on twit then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datastorm/pseuds/datastorm
Summary: laguna and raine take squall and rinoa to burger king and tell rinoa a special story





	origin of squall

squall, rinoa, laguna, adn raine at the burger king.

laguna starts to tell how he and raine met.

“stop” says squall. he does not want to hear this again. he has heard it too many times.

but raine takes over. and she will not stop.

“laguna railed me behind this burger king 17 years ago while eating his whopper. that’s how you were born squall.”

squall is yelling. rinoa is crying. 

laguna tries to put crowns on their heads but it doesn't help. nothing is helping.

the restuarant is in flames now. children are traumatized. irvine is there.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest thing ive written and i love it thanks


End file.
